It's About To Get Even Hotter In Here
by KatyGrace
Summary: "I can't take this any longer. Can you geass the sun to turn it off?" "How cute. You think this is hot? It's about to get even hotter in here." The air conditioner's broken and Lelouch is slowly melting in the July heat. But C.C. isn't going to tolerate the prince's complaining any longer. T for suggestive themes. R&R! :)


**AN:**

**This is a really short drabble thing I was going to base off of a prompt, but I digressed. I'll probably add a second chapter with a story actually addressing the idea later!**

**If you're here because of my other story and you're here to tell me to update, please don't. I'm sorry but if I ever update those I might if I ever feel up to it, but pestering me about it here isn't necessary (yeah it's happened before).**

**I'm hoping CC Lelou fans are still out there and we aren't a dying fandom. I wrote a longish fic a while ago that I want to update soon. It's set Post-R2.**

**But yeah R&R. :)**

* * *

><p>If only geass worked on inanimate objects. He couldn't take this oppressive heat any longer without wandering the about the house naked - and that was what the witch had been doing.<p>

He'd already turned on every fan in the house and punched the air conditioner in fit of rage, but, with his physical ability, the failing machine wasn't even dented and the angry teen bruised his knuckles.

Sayoko had given Nunally a bath and had placed the most powerful fans in her room to let his sister sleep sweat-free. Wishing the Japanese woman goodnight as she left, Lelouch tiptoed into the kitchen, searching for a way to cool down.

Lelouch tried to flip the light switch on in vain. They hadn't had power since six, but he'd resigned himself to the dimness - his eyes had begun to adjust to the moonlit house.

Sighing, Lelouch shut the refrigerator door and took a swig of his lemonade when a pair of arms found their way around his waist. He paused, his lips still tightened around the icy glass. He looked sideways at the green-haired woman wrapped around him, her signature smirk sly as ever as she snatched the drink out of his hands.

"Hey, give that back!" he protested, reaching for the glass, but by the time he managed to wrestle it out of her grip, she had downed it all. Defeated, he placed the glass down on the counter and grit his teeth at her. "Why do you always find the need to irritate me?"

She rolled her eyes at the dark-haired teen and countered, "Why are _you_ always so melodramatic? Just get some more from the fridge."

He had barely heard her - for a brief moment, he'd been sidetracked by her alluring figure - the witch had been sauntering around all day in nothing but her undergarments. To her credit, she was also wearing his white shirt, but after the power went off and the temperature began to rise, she had gradually been unbuttoning it - one button for every two degrees, as she had explained to him earlier - until she had reached her current state of undress.

He tried to avoid looking at the tantalizing way a single button struggled to keep the shirt together at the apex of her bust - and he averted his eyes from the cleavage exposed beneath her collarbone. Her head was titled to the side like a cat's, and her hand was on her hip - which was practically bare, save for the crumpled cloth that sashayed against her thighs as she approached him.

"Something the matter, Lelouch?" she asked as she faced him, peering up at him with playful amber eyes. "Were you ogling at me just now? How perverted."

He reddened, hyperaware of the way her breasts were pressed up against his chest and embarrassed at her realization. "You wish," he retorted, but his resolve was quickly deteriorating as her face inched closer to his.

"Oh? Do you want me to wish?"

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath, "I was at a loss for words because the extent that you go to to bother me has reached new levels. And why don't you ever dress yourself properly? You don't live alone, you know."

"Hmph," she huffed at his lecture, and he hated to admit that her pout was rather cute - _no, she was the farthest thing from cute! She was a witch!_ Lelouch desperately tried to convince himself. He would never admit to her - or himself - that he found her attractive.

"I don't see what you're so riled up about anyway. Just get more," she suggested again, her amber eyes wide, feigning innocence. He shook his head.

"That was the last bit left, and you stole it from me, witch."

She snickered. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you had been willing to share. Maybe I'd have saved you some."

"Maybe _I _would've saved you some if you'd bothered to ask!"

"Well, how could I have known that there was only a little remaining?"

He scowled at her. "Because you were the one drinking it all day?"

"Oh Lelouch, if you want lemonade so badly you should have made it more clear." She paused. "Unless, of course, _anything_ sweet-tasting will do?" she asked, suggestively licking her lips. His cheeks burned as he denied himself the right to be aroused.

"Shut up, it's hot, I just want lemonade!"

She sighed. "All right, fine. Give me a moment." She unraveled herself from his torso and returned to the counter to flip the glass upside down, lapping up the last few drops of the summertime beverage.

"C.C., what are you doing - " his sentence was interrupted by her lips muffling his, and after the initial shock he reciprocated, burying his hands in her long hair and leaning into the kiss. Her lips were moist with lemonade, and he sensed a hint of strawberry - though he didn't remember buying the strawberry kind. He reluctantly released her after some time, his own lips now citrusy.

"I hope I've finally reached your quota for lemonade," she quipped, and she felt her heart flutter when he smiled at her; he had finally defrosted.

"You… you taste like sunshine," he blurted out naively but sincerely, blushing immediately afterwards, and she giggled, hiding her own blush with her hair.

"What an uncharacteristically sweet thing to say. I'm just glad you're not so grumpy anymore."

He pulled her closer towards him and mused, "Am I really that uptight all the time?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and replied, "Yes."

He chuckled, "I blame the heat. Well, I suppose with Japan freed and having a peaceful student life again, I should be a little more laid back."

"That's what I've been trying to help you with," she tutted, "you need to relax, Lelouch." He shrugged, but his smile was amiable.

"C.C., I'm done with lemonade," he said suddenly, and she eyeballed him.

"Good," she said slowly, raising a fine green eyebrow.

"But it's still really hot," he continued, resting his forehead on hers. Even in the dim moonlight, she could see the mischievous glimmer in his amethyst eyes.

"Oh?" she queried, the grin on her face widening.

"And I'm still thirsty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Okay don't hate me I swear I wasn't trying to use the modern day use of thirsty (my friends are obnoxious whenever I'm thirsty and I want water, I know the pain). Lelouch isn't up with the times anyway. He wouldn't know what it meant. He just thinks he's being clever with wordplay while kids his age have been using that phrase for years xD **

**Anyway, hope it was somewhat entertaining!**


End file.
